Technical Field
The present invention relates to video processing, and in particular, to methods for determining frame resolution and apparatuses using the same.
Description of the Related Art
The frame resolution is the number of distinct pixels in each dimension that can be displayed. It is usually quoted as width×height, with the units in pixels: for example, “1024×768” means that the width is 1024 pixels and the height is 768 pixels. However, the YUV video stream may not contain information pertaining to its frame resolution. The YUV video stream cannot be parsed or played back by a video decoder when its frame resolution is unknown. Thus, it is desirable to have methods for determining frame resolution and apparatuses using the same to address the aforementioned drawbacks.